L Lawliet
by Death-Note-Zelda-Kitty
Summary: First warining there might be spoilers if you havent read death note and this is about L's life not for real of course just me and other peoples imaginations and rated T because its just incase it really could be k but no its T cuz i said so! :


L Lawliet

This is my first story so be nice and leave informative comments please! I want to thank every person who has written a story about L because they inspired me to make this story about L's life. Ths story will have more than 1 chapter so make sure you also give me ideas for each chapter. I wont finish this story if no one gives me ideas im good at starting things but not finishing them. So uhh the usual i dont own anything and heres the key for the text of the story: italics= thoughts of person but thats only for the pelude stuff not when its in someones point of view thats when the whole thing ig thier thoughts, words in " marks are what the person is saying, and regular writing is just the story being told and it will switch between different pionts of view like from L to Watari to anyone else in this story. Also this story will have Mello, Near, and Matt as the same age range as L so they are the only ones living in the house and they are all friends. Wow this intro is long i wont do this again sorry you probably want to read now...........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prelude

L Lawliet age 5 sits in his room reading and eating a cookie. His parents are asleep because he is reading really late at night it is about 11:00 pm. He and his parents rooms are both upstairs in his house. L is laying down reading and he decides to go downstairs and get a drink. Then he hears this loud explosion like sound from upstairs. He goes up to see what it was and he sees this giant fire in his parents room. _Oh no the heater in their room blew up!_ L thought. The fire is spreading, _I have to get out of hear! _L runs downstairs again, theres nothing to get rid of the fire it has now moved downstairs too! L runs out of the house no where to go because all the nieghbors live far away. (The houses are all spread apart) L hides behind a tree as he watches his house and parents burn in the now huge fire.

Watari's point of view

I was driving down the road to get back to my orphanage that i own. On my way i saw a big pile of burnt up something. It looked like it was a house. I parked my car near the house and looked around. There was pretty much nothing. The i saw someone behind a tree a little ways behind the burnt up house. As i walked forward i heard crying, like a little boy crying. This scared me maybe this was his house that burnt down. I stood in front of this boy. He was about 5 yrs. old and had black messy/spiky hair with jeans and a white shirt with smoke stains. Probably from the fire. He looked up at me tears streaming down his face. "What is your name boy, i am called Watari" i said to him. He just stared at me not speaking like he didnt trust anyone."Was that your house" i said as nicely as i could. He just nodded and put his head down on his knees. He was sitting kind of weird with his legs scrunched up against his chest and his arms crossed over his knees. Poor little boy i really want to help him. " Would you like to come live with me and some other boys your age?" He just stared at me. He looked so sad so helpless i almost cried. He stood up and said "Can I trust you?" i said "Of course please let me help you." "O-ok my name is L Lawliet ill come with you" he said. We got in the car and started driving to the orphanage. "Watari, could i maybe please have some cookies or maybe even cake or chocolate would be nice when we get back to your house?" L said. " Oh so you like sweets do ya? Well i guess i have some at my house there is other boys there too you know." i said and smiled. We finally got to the orphanage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HA this first chapter is soooo short! but that just the begining so give advice and ideas for more please! i hope i did good im not a writer but i just love death note soo much i had to do this! ill will also make zelda and super smash bros. storys cuz i love those things too! also ill make the next chapters long and short at the same time so you can have lots to read but not so much its boring! also i like saying also alot! and also i like writing run on scentences but i wont do that in the story only in these note thing :) haha im crazy but nice and like mangas and video games haha (: backwords smiley face! and right way smiley face!


End file.
